¿Quien es él?
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: ¿quien es Pein? se parece bastante a Yahiko definivamente es su apariencia pero esos ojos no son suyos definitivamente son de Nagato ¿Yahiko ó Nagato?  ¿quien es Pein?


**¿Quien es èl?**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no nos pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto.**

**K**onan se encontraba cansada exahusta De tantas misiones estaba en su habitaciòn acostada en su cama descansando un poco ahora que tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo

Ya que diariamente era costumbre encontrarse en alguna misiòn trabajando y luchando, cada vez para estar mas cercas de sus objectivos aquellos que desde pequeña seguia y anhelaba tanto aquellos que seguia en ese entonces a lado de Nagato y Yahiko.

De pronto y de la nada esos dos nombres retumbaron en su cabeza con fuerza

Para luego visualizar la imagen de su actual compañero, de Pein y preguntarse

¿quien en èl?

Fue una dolorosa pregunta que surgio derrepente en su cabeza y que se planteo de la nada

Acaso era el mismo chico del que se habia enamorado antes cuando era aun pequeña, aquel que en su infancia se preocupo por ella, por brindarle proteccion, por darles de comer

¿èl es Yahiko?

NO,eso no era posible Yahiko se encontraba muerto ademas su Mirada habia cambiado era mas fria y profunda

No era su era totalmente diferente

La actual Mirada de Pein reflejaba una cierta triteza, màs a las adversidades se mostraba firme y fuerte

los colores y formas de sus ojos eran ademas muy distintos a la del chiquillo que solia ser Yahiko en su infancia

Sin embargo la apariecia con la que se hacia presente Pein si le pertenecian

Definitivamente era de Yahiko

Pero esos ojos, NO, no eran de èl

le eran conocidos y familiares los habia visto, eran de Nagato de aquel chico sentimental que vivo a su lado, aquel chico que compartio el mismo dolor de la Guerra y el mismo panorama gris el que paso hambre a su lado, una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, que como Yahiko se preocupo por el bien y proteccion de ella.

Los ojos definitivamente eran de Nagato

El dia de la tragedia, el dia en que Yahiko murio regreso a la mente de Konan y ante tales imagenes y ecenas no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Pero no quiso llorar se prometio a ella misma no volverlo hacer mas

En cierta manera le dolia ver la imagen de Yahiko todos los dias sentirlo presente, mas sabia que ya no era Yahiko, a èl lo habia perdido hace ya mucho tiempo,

Que la persona con la que hablaba actualmente era Nagato.

Aunque eso no le moletaba en manera alguna, a Nagato le habia tomado aprecio despues de todo lo sucedido aquel dia tragico que quedo impreso para siempre en su memoria.

Nagato era la persona en la cual habian caido los objectivos e ideales de Yahiko despues de que este murio

Nagato habia seguido en pie con tales objectivos los pensamientos de crear un mundo mejor eran los mismos

¿quien es Pein?

Era una pregunta dolorosa que jamas creyo que se plantearia algun dia, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora

¿Yahiko ò Nagato?

Mas solo puso un punto de por medio no estaba segura con certeza pero su actual compañero habia tomado las virtudes de ambos chicos habia tomado lo mejor de ellos

Entonces concluyo

Ni Nagato

Ni yahiko

Simplemente era…

**Pein.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.FIN**

**Hola!**

**Como casi nadie escribe sobre esta pareja decidimos hacerlo nosotros**

**Mi compañero de pluma y mi sempai Sasori y Yo (Obito)**

**Hemos empezado un movimiento **

**Con el nombre**

"**AMOR ENTRE EL SUFRIMIENTO"**

**Con la unica intencion de que haya mas fics de Pein y Konan en fan fiction yaque son muy escasos**

**Si te gusta esta pareja esperamos y te unas a este movimiento**

**Y bueno que les parecio este fic **

**Puede que contenga muchos errores de ortografia ya que ni mi sempai ni yo somos bueno en cuanto A eso se refiere**

**Aceptamos opiniones commentaries y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tengamos bien merecidas **

**Si escribes fics de esta pareja hasnolo saber ya que nos gustaria conocer su version de esta pareja**

**Agradecemos que hayan leido el fic hasta este punto asi como el tiempo que estuvieron leyendolo.**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**Att:OBITO**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att:SASORI **


End file.
